


My Big Sister’s Gonna Kick Your Ass

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood and Injury, Concussions, Gen, Kidnapping, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Violence, mentions of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Lloyd is kidnapped. He isn’t too worried though because he knows Nya is going to save him.*takes place after Wu went missing and the ninja were searching for him*
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	My Big Sister’s Gonna Kick Your Ass

Lloyd awoke with a splitting headache. It felt like he’d been hit in the head with a crowbar or something. 

He opened his eyes, frowning when all he was met with was darkness. He tried moving, but found that his arms and legs were bound. He was tied to a chair. 

What happened? Lloyd’s head hurt as he tried to think back. Maybe he really had been hit with a crowbar. 

It came back to him in bits and pieces. He and Nya had been searching for Master Wu. Rumours on the street had taken them to a city much larger and dirtier than Ninjago City. As it turned out though, the rumours were wrong.

He couldn’t quite remember what happened after that. He vaguely recalled running into some gangsters. He and Nya must’ve been separated somehow. 

And judging by his current situation, he must’ve been overwhelmed. 

Lloyd tried squirming. He could hardly move a muscle. Ow! The ropes were tied so tightly, they dig into his skin.

Lloyd sighed. 

Then suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening and Lloyd cried out when a bright light hit his eyes. His head pulsed and throbbed. He probably had a concussion. 

“So you’re the legendary Green Ninja?” said a man’s voice, gravelly and rough, and his breath reeked of grease. 

Lloyd’s head hurt whenever he tried to open his eyes, so he just kept them shut. 

“Yeah, that’s me,” he replied hoarsely and cleared his throat. 

“You’re even prettier up close than on the covers of magazines.”

Lloyd scoffed, sarcasm on his tongue, “Gee thanks.” He’d been in enough situations like this not to get riled up. 

“You know how much money pretty boys like you are worth?”

“You’re into human trafficking. Why am I not surprised?”

Lloyd could sense the man wasn’t too pleased with his nonchalant attitude. He felt a large hand on his shoulder. 

“It’d do you good to show some respect. No one likes when a slave talks back.”

Lloyd chuckled. This guy had no idea who he’d messed with. 

“What are you laughing about?” the man asked.

“Look,” Lloyd began, “if you let me go now, you’ll be sparing yourself from an immeasurable amount of pain.”

He could sense the man’s confusion. 

“What the heck are you talking about?”

Lloyd smirked. After everything the ninja had gone through, the foes they’d fought, and what they’d done to protect each other, one would think that people would learn not to test them. 

“My big sister is going to come for me and she is going to make you pay for what you did,” he told the man. 

Lloyd heard him huff and laugh. “I’m not afraid of a little girl.”

He really had no idea. 

“You should be,” Lloyd said with a smile, “because disgusting, pedophilic bastards like you are nothing compared to her.”

The man punched him in the face. Pain blared in his concussed head and he heard something crack, making him shout. He felt blood trickle down to his lips from his nose. He coughed and spit on the ground, groaning from the impact.

Through the ringing in his ears, he could sense the man’s ear-splitting grin; could sense his feeling of victory. 

He had no idea. 

Lloyd chuckled again. He could sense the man’s smile fall.

“Oh now you’ve done it,” Lloyd said, tilting his head back to stop his nose from bleeding. “You just dug your own grave, pal. My big sister’s gonna kick your ass.”

“Shut up!” the man bellowed. 

Lloyd decided to humour him and comply. He felt his hand squeeze his shoulder. 

“Know your place,” was the last thing Lloyd heard the man say before there was the sound of the door closing.

Lloyd’s head hurt so much. He smiled to himself. 

Nya was really going to kick his ass. 

____________________

Being the Green Ninja made him a target almost everywhere he went. With his power, he could usually handle himself. But there was a time when he couldn’t. 

When he was a child and had just started his ninja training, he was constantly in danger. It didn’t help that he was also the son of Lord Garmadon. 

While they were still living in their tiny apartment, some sleaze bag had broke in while the guys were away on a mission. Uncle Wu had been out grocery shopping, leaving just him and Nya home. 

Lloyd still remembered that day vividly. He’d never felt so scared before. 

The guy had chased him with a knife. Lloyd had been crying, his heart racing. He really thought he was going to die. 

But then Nya was there. All she’d had was her bare hands, but she beat the man in a matter of minutes. Lloyd didn’t even know she could fight. 

They’d called the police after that. While Lloyd was crying and shaking in the corner, Nya had wrapped him up in her arms and held him tight, telling him it was okay. Lloyd clung to her like she was a lifeline. She’d combed her fingers gently through his hair, humming softly until he calmed down. 

When the guys got back, they’d all wanted to go give the man a beating of their own. And Uncle Wu had made Lloyd tea to soothe his nerves. 

He had a bad dream about the break in that same night and woke up, hardly able to breathe. His feet subconsciously took him to Nya’s room. It was as if Nya knew he was there, opening her door before he could even knock on it. She let him sleep with her that night, holding him, and singing to him until he fell asleep. 

She promised him that she’d always protect him no matter what. And Lloyd, who had such a hard time trusting others, had believed her. 

For a moment, with Nya’s arms around him, Lloyd thought he knew what having a mother was like. 

___________________

“Where is he?!”

Lloyd must have fallen asleep at some point because a familiar voice woke him up. 

“What the hell have you done to him?!”

Lloyd couldn’t see, but he’d recognize that voice anywhere. Nya had found him. And she was angry. 

Now Nya didn’t get angry as often as Kai did, but when she did, she was a force to be reckoned with. She and Kai were similar in that way. The two of them had a lot more in common than they were willing to admit. 

Lloyd heard when the fight broke out, Nya’s shrill battle cry ringing through the air, every punch and kick resounding off the walls. Lloyd almost felt bad for his captor. Only Nya could hit so hard, it made the sound of her fist echo. 

“Give him back!! Or so help me, scumbag, I’ll make you wish you were never born!!”

Lloyd smiled. Sometimes he still wondered about his place among the ninja. Nothing made him feel more like family than when one of them wreaked havoc for him. 

“H-h-he’s in there!” stammered Lloyd’s captor, fear laced in his tone. 

Lloyd heard Nya punch him one last time, this one even harder than the previous and most likely knocking him out. 

Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was about to happen next. He heard Nya kick down the door. Even with his eyes closed, his head still hurt when the light hit him. 

“Lloyd!” The anger was gone from Nya’s voice, replaced with concern. 

He felt her untying his ropes. He stretched out his aching limbs as soon as he was free, relieved to be able to move again. 

“You’re bleeding!” Nya gasped, touching him gently. He felt her fingers on his face near his nose, then on his right arm, and on the side of his head. He flinched when she touched his head. She took her fingers away. 

“I think I have a concussion,” he told her. 

“How do you feel?” she asked. 

“Like crap,” he answered honestly, “but I’m alive.”

He felt her gently pulling him in. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder, sighing heavily. She hugged him and they stayed like that for a few moments. 

“Alright,” he heard Nya say, carefully putting his arm around her. “Let’s get you out of here.”

She pulled him to his feet, and Lloyd tried to gain his balance, but found himself leaning into Nya. She didn’t seem to mind, guiding him out the room. 

Lloyd heard a groan somewhere. He opened his eyes a smidge, squinting against the light that hurt his head so much. He saw the man lying on the floor. 

“I told you she’d kick your ass,” he said. 

Nya laughed. 

He closed his eyes again and let his sister lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t get the chance to edit this properly, so sorry if there’s mistakes.


End file.
